Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2019
23:10-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:10-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:11-05 Hi. 23:11-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:11-54 Hello? 23:13-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:14-08 Hi. 23:14-18 Is your phone charged? 23:14-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:14-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:15-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:16-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:16-19 Hello. 23:16-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:16-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:17-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:17-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:17-56 Are you okay? 23:18-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:18-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:18-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:18-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:19-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:20-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:20-30 Why do you keep leaving and joining? 23:20-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:20-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:21-14 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:21-16 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:22-58 Hello? 23:23-09 Hai 23:23-13 Hi. 23:23-24 You were leaving and joining for like 10 minutes 23:23-30 Omg XD 23:23-37 XD What happened 23:23-40 Its my phone 23:23-50 Its hitching.glitching 23:23-54 Glitching 23:23-57 Darn you phone glitches XD 23:24-02 XD 23:24-14 Okay, roleplay? 23:24-30 Still at the store : P 23:24-47 Ik but can you still type? 23:24-50 I was just making aure my phone didnt die 23:24-57 Oh. 23:25-21 I will be back tho 23:25-27 Okay ;-; 23:25-40 ;-; 23:26-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:26-40 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:27-10 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:27-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:27-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:28-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:28-08 (Awkward scilence) 23:29-57 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:30-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:31-06 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:31-12 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:32-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:32-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:33-26 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:34-05 Are you there? 23:34-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:35-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:35-58 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:36-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:36-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:36-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:38-08 Hello? 23:39-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:39-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:40-19 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:40-43 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 23:41-13 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 23:59-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-03 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 00:00-05 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:00-09 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:00-28 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-02 This is smart how users can log this chat without knowing it.. 00:02-24 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:02-24 Ello 00:02-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:03-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:03-05 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:03-07 Hi. 00:03-35 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:03-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:04-06 I actually might make a original character now that I think of it. 00:04-13 Cool. 00:04-17 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:04-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:05-01 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:05-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:05-37 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:05-49 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:06-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:06-29 I actually made Zan Das (You may or may not remember me talking about him) the elemental master of nature of Zark. (Zark being an alien planet) 00:06-29 So I could easily include him in this wiki, I guess. 00:09-31 http://prntscr.com/m2dk2w Here is a digital drawing of Zan I traced from a other fanart. 00:10-52 Cool. 00:13-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:13-20 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:13-50 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:14-10 Hi, guineapigs. 00:15-27 Since G Frost is from another realm, it seems Zan Das can be too (in this fanon), right? 00:23-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:23-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:23-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:24-00 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:24-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:24-29 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:24-31 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:32-20 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-39 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-02 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:36-32 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 00:36-34 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 00:47-04 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 01:08-23 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-03 So whenever I am on a chat I can't think of anything to say. 01:24-03 But when I'm not, I can think of lots of things. 01:24-43 That´s me XD 01:29-24 I am glad I'm not alone on this. XD 01:29-24 So I am writing a bit for this wiki. Such as expanding some ideas I had earlier.. 01:30-38 Cool. 01:33-37 "Elemental Masters are people who possess extraordinary powers of elements and magic. They are used in several realms as the embodiment of the powers. 01:33-37 Realms where it is used 01:33-37 *Ninjago *The realm of Earth: it is used on the planet Zark. 01:33-37 Known masters 01:33-37 Zark *Zan Das - Elemental Master of Nature: native of Zark *Phoenix Von Brandt - Elemental Master of Fire: grandfather changed surname to hide his identity, thus the surname. *Orville - Elemental Master of Wind." 01:33-37 This is what I am writing for my own wiki, so it will be a basis if I DO decide to join this wiki as a fanon-er. 01:46-45 Awesome! 01:48-34 I know, right? 01:48-34 I plan on making at least 2 more to complete that list, too. With also making pictures and articles for them on my wiki. Once that is done, I could try incorporating them on this wiki! 01:52-19 That´s cool! 01:57-00 Yeah. 01:58-09 I'll show you these things once they are all done. 01:58-26 Okay. 03:13-59 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 03:14-29 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 03:49-50 ~ Tw38 has left the chat ~ 04:06-39 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 04:07-39 Welcome back. 03:10-25 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-58 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has joined the chat ~ 03:14-28 ~ G Frost-Ogaji has left the chat ~ 04:06-39 ~ Tw38 has joined the chat ~ 04:07-39 Welcome back. 04:10-31 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:22-17 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-59 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:49-52 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-34 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:55-30 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 04:58-51 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 04:58-58 Hi. 04:59-22 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 05:07-47 ~ GlowingNormality has joined the chat ~ 05:08-02 ~ GlowingNormality has left the chat ~ 05:12-25 Theory: 05:12-25 The FSM is a shapeshifter, so he changed his appearance to a human.. but then he faked his death so everyone would not find out he is a black dragon with oni arms. 05:15-48 ~ SolidStud78 has joined the chat ~ 17:53-48 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 17:54-08 Hai 17:55-18 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:10-21 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:10-48 Hi. 18:10-52 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:11-42 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:11-51 Roleplay? 18:12-17 Yes 18:12-22 Hold on. 18:12-26 Which one? 18:12-29 Oki 18:15-00 Back? 18:16-41 You still there? 18:17-05 Tw38? 18:17-07 Still BRB. 18:17-13 O XD 18:17-32 For 20 minutes. 18:17-45 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:17-47 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:18-30 Oh, message me on my wall or something when ur done then 18:19-07 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:22-54 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:23-25 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:29-08 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:29-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:32-28 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 18:32-59 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 18:38-58 Oki 18:39-04 Back. 18:39-17 Wooooow 18:39-34 Told ya, a SECOND 18:39-43 That actually was 3 seconds to be presice : P 18:39-49 Nuuuuu 18:39-53 Xd 18:39-56 Nuuuuuuuuuuu 18:39-58 XD 18:40-10 Caleb: 3.5 seconds 18:40-13 Okay, roleplay 18:40-17 Oki XD 18:40-45 Lloyd: (is staring at the ground, blushing) 18:41-08 Jade: Lloyd, you look like your staring at the ground, blushing. 18:41-26 Lloyd: (in head) no duh -_- 18:41-51 Luna: So, now what do we do? 18:42-03 Cole: uh... Guys..? Did you hear that? 18:42-11 Jade: hear what? 18:42-17 Kai: Hear what? 18:42-35 Cole: I don't know... It smells like... Smoke..... 18:42-48 Jade: smoke? 18:43-06 Luna: I don't see smoke... 18:43-11 Jade: Caleb, what's going on? 18:43-33 Harumi: (Silent) 18:43-37 Caleb: I detect a distant fire. The source of the fire, I am unaware. 18:44-02 Jade: ooookay, that sounds bad. 18:44-15 Luna: Jade, do you remember when that Oni disappeared? 18:44-26 Jade: y-yeah... 18:44-40 Luna: Its probably that. 18:45-13 Jade: your right. If that's true, then--- 18:45-57 Caleb: everyone! Look under the destinies bounty!!!!! (The thrusters are on fire) 18:46-15 Harumi: 0-0 18:46-28 Jade: (looks and screeches) 18:46-41 Kai: Oh no. 18:46-48 Cole: (trying to calm jade down) 18:47-41 Jade: (eyes wide, breathing heavily) oh god, oh god.... 18:48-16 Luna: Jade, calm do- BOMB! EVERYONE, DUCK! 18:48-28 Jade: screams) 18:48-44 (Everyone ducks) 18:48-46 Luna, Kai, and Harumi: (Ducks) 18:49-10 Caleb: that's the least of our worries. 18:49-25 Jay: w-what do you mean? 18:50-03 Caleb: we have almost no fuel. 18:50-29 Jay: OH, CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?! 18:50-46 (The bounty starts to tip over and Harumi slides off) 18:50-58 Lloyd: HARUMI!!!! 18:51-05 Harumi: HELP! 18:51-15 (Tries to grab onto her but misses) 18:51-33 Jade: (runs over to harumi) 18:52-02 Lloyd: (his eyes filling with tears) 18:52-42 Lloyd: harumi! 18:53-04 (Caleb tries to steer the bounty wjere harumi landed) 18:53-07 (The bounty starts falling, as it had no fuel left) 18:53-20 (Sad music plays) 18:53-44 Jade: Is she... 18:54-07 Caleb: I can try to scan her body. 18:54-10 Harumi: (Laying on the ground) 18:54-41 Ooc: is harumi dead? 18:55-03 Ooc: Kinda dead...? 18:55-22 Ooc: She's alive, but weak. 18:55-31 Ooc: got it. 18:55-54 Caleb: (turns to the ninja with a sad expression on his face) 18:56-34 Jade: is she dead...? 18:56-49 Cole: (trying to hold back tears) 18:57-03 Caleb: very, very weak. 18:57-06 Luna: (Starts crying) 18:57-30 Jade: (cries on coles shoulder) 18:58-07 Cole: (in a quiet voice) its okay, jade. We will get through. 18:58-09 Ooc: Dragons have the power of creation. Does that mean they can heal someone? 18:58-48 Ooc: well, I know they killed iron baron, but I'm not sure XD 18:59-05 Ooc: Oh. 18:59-43 Jade: harumi never jade a chance at 18:59-47 .Oof 18:59-56 Srupid spell check 19:00-05 I did finish the sentence 19:00-08 Didn't!!!! 19:00-13 Not did!!!! 19:00-27 Ooc: Spell check XD 19:00-32 XD 19:00-38 Anyways 19:02-10 Jade: harumi never had a chance at... At... Life. She got her parents token from her, controlled as a pawn by the sons of garmadon, and then, when she finally had one day... To do what she wanted... She died. She will forever be in our hearts. 19:02-43 Cole: (hears jade, wants to say something uplifting, but just stays silent) 19:02-51 Ooc: She's not dead tho... 19:03-09 Ooc: but they think she is XD 19:03-20 Ooc: Ohhhhn 19:03-48 Harumi: (Slowly starts breathing) 19:03-51 Kinda a zanes death type thing (even though zane actually died) 19:04-05 Lloyd: HARUMI!!!!! 19:04-28 (runs over and holds her in his arms) 19:04-57 Lloyd: stay strong, harumi, I'm here for you. 19:05-15 Harumi: (Breathing turns normal and she opens her eyes) Lloyd? 19:05-59 Lloyd:...harumi. (Smiles) harumi! 19:06-33 Jade: (her eyes turn wide) omigosh! Harumis okay! 19:06-54 Luna: (Cries tears of joy) 19:07-28 Jade: shes okay! She's okay! 19:07-40 Caleb: (smiles) 19:09-37 Cole: (smiles at jade) see, I told you it would work out. (Sighs and smiles) 19:10-00 Ooc: Adorablenessx10000000 19:10-06 XD 19:10-10 Xd 19:10-30 Boi do something Kai x Luna in this XD 19:10-42 Ooc: Fine xd 19:10-46 XD 19:11-12 Harumi: (Hugs Lloyd) 19:11-23 Jade: rests her head on coles shoulder and takes a deep breath) 19:12-02 Cole: I swear, harumi, If you heard what jade said about you when she though you died. 19:12-32 Harumi: I heard it. Thank you Jade. 19:12-48 Jade: (just smiles) 19:13-08 Ooc: kaix Luna! Kai x Luna! 19:13-22 Ooc: OKAY OKAY GEEZ XD 19:13-36 XD I'm a big shipper 19:14-04 Luna: (Hugs Kai) 19:14-15 Cole: (helps harumi up) you.okay? 19:14-18 Kai: (Starts blushing) 19:14-30 Jade: ooooooo 19:14-34 Harumi: Im okay. 19:14-42 Ooc: THERE XD 19:14-46 Cole: good to know. 19:14-54 OOC: phew XD 19:15-37 Ooc: and no, Cole dosent romantically like harumi, hes just making sure she can walk XD 19:15-52 Ooc: Ik XD 19:15-55 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:16-08 Brb 19:16-13 Mkay. 19:16-38 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:17-36 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has joined the chat ~ 19:17-43 Back 19:18-00 Ok 19:18-36 Ooc: still dont want me to make a page for this so we don't have to only go on the chat to rp this? 19:19-09 Ooc: No thank you. 19:19-26 Ooc: Oki =) 19:20-12 Jade: harumi, we should get you to the hospital. 19:20-31 Harumi: I think im good. 19:21-23 Jay: no offense, but there's blood all over your face. And you left arm hasnt moved. 19:21-37 Jade: (slaps jay) its fine 19:21-43 Ooc: What the xd 19:21-52 XD idek 19:22-22 Brb for, like, five minutes 19:22-27 Ok 19:22-31 I'm getting my tablet 19:22-43 Mk. 19:25-14 Actually brb for like 10 minutes 19:26-03 ~ Ninjagoguineapigs has left the chat ~ 19:29-10 Brb. 21:52-58 <>